Amor a gran velocidad
by brony1218
Summary: Rainbow Dash vuelve a la academia Wonderbolt y comienza a pasar mas tiempo con uno de ellos
1. regreso a la academia

MY LITTLE PONY: AMOR A GRAN VELOCIDAD

Este es mi primer fanfic romántico de SoarinxDash y descuiden en esta historia no existen humanos como en mis otras historias, un cordial saludo a "PEGASISTER DEL CORAZON" quien me inspiro a crear esta historia, espero les guste

Capitulo 1: regreso a la academia

Era un día normal y soleado sin nadie que molestara, Rainbow Dash decidió pasar el día en la playa junto con sus amigas, llegando a la playa ella decidió recostarse en su silla de playa.

Pinkie pie: ¿qué pasa Dashie? entra al agua- dijo nadando

Rainbow Dash: no gracias, voy a descansar un rato además mañana vuelvo a la academia de los Wonderbolts

Fluttershy: pero no debías recibir una carta primero

Rainbow: sí, pero de seguro se retraso

Pinkie pie: No es cierto- dijo apareciendo detrás de Rainbow

Rainbow: pero...no estabas...ah, como sea ¿qué quieres decir con no es cierto?

Pinkie Pie: Que yo tengo tu carta

Rarity: pero ¿cómo?- pregunto

Pinkie: Ah, me encontré con Derpy y me ofrecí a darle la carta por ella

Rainbow Dash se puso a leer la carta con confirmación de los Wonderbolts y sus calificaciones, el cual era la más alta

Rainbow: !YAHOO¡ ya sabía que era la mejor- dijo muy alegre

twilight: felicidades Rainbow Dash, mañana será un gran día

Rainbow: sí que sí

A la mañana siguiente Rainbow Dash volvió a la academia Wonderbolt con su uniforme encontrándose con Thunderlane

Thunderlane: Rainbow Dash, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Rainbow: hola, si a pasado tiempo

Thunderlane: escuchaste la noticia, ya nos dejaran convivir con los Wonderbolts oficiales

Rainbow: oh que emoción, que emoción, que emoción...digo será una gran oportunidad para que vean lo asombrosa que soy

en ese momento llega Spitfire y da las nuevas instrucciones.

Spitfire: !ATENCION¡-grito con voz mandona y fuerte- BIEN VEO QUE HAN LLEGADO A TIEMPO TODOS-cambio su tono a uno más bajo-les diré esto, si comienzan a llegar a tiempo como hoy, los dejare ir y venir desde su casa y en tiempo libre

Bulk Bíceps: !SSSIIIII¡

Spitfire: muy bien ahora quiero que me den 30 vueltas ahora

Rainbow: ¿solo eso? pan comido- dijo muy confiada

Comenzaron las vueltas y Rainbow Dash iba a la cabeza, en ese entonces Rainbow se distrae por ver nuevamente a alguien, era Soarin saludando.

Rainbow Dash: eh?...Soarin...

Thunderlane: no te distraigas Rainbow-dijo sobre pasando a Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: ¿qué?...oh, eso no- dijo e hiso una rainplosion sónica para sobre pasar a todos las que lo pasaron.

Terminaron las 30 vueltas y Rainbow Dash como siempre llego primero aunque no era carrera, Spitfire comenzó a hablar.

Spitfire: muy bien, lo hicieron bien, les doy el resto del día libre, !PERO¡ los quiero mañana temprano !ME ESCUCHARON¡

todos: !SI SEÑORA¡

Thunderlane: es raro que nos dé el día libre, no es de Spitfire hacerlo

Rainbow: no me importa, mejor para mi, así estoy al 100% para mañana

¿?: Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash reconoció esa voz y se sintió rara.

Rainbow Dash: !Soarin¡ je je, no te había visto desde el incidente de Tireck cuando ayudamos a arreglar todo

Soarin: sí, ya veo que mucho más porque eres la alumna estrella

Rainbow Dash: sí, bueno soy la mejor para hacer lo que hago... (referencia a wolverine XD)

Soarin: sí, pero te falta mucho para ser un Wonderbolt, eres una novata, si no estarías conmigo y las demás vigilando equestria y trabajando en mucho más

Rainbow: ¿a quién le dijiste novata? ponme a prueba, Spitfire ya vio lo asombrosa que soy

Soarin: muy bien, tu prueba será una carrera de obstáculos

Rainbow: ¿solo eso? ja voy a...-pero no pudo terminar su frase

Soarin: "Contra mi"- interrumpió

Rainbow Dash se puso un poco nerviosa, ya que era contra un Wonderbolt y no quería fracasar y dar mala impresión.

Rainbow: Ah...ja ja, si claro...no hay problema-dijo algo nerviosa

Soarin llevo a Rainbow Dash a un campo de entrenamiento un poco más avanzado con más obstáculos que los que Spitfire le daba.

Soarin: muy bien, te puedes retirar si quieres- dijo sonriendo

Rainbow: claro que no

Soarin: bien, en

3...

2...

1...

!FUERA¡

Y partieron, Rainbow Dash va a la Cabeza, pero de inmediato Soarin la repasa, sin embargo Rainbow Dash no se rinde.

Comienzan a pasar los obstáculos, entre esos obstáculos habían nubes que impedían ver por dónde iban, pero Dash y Soarin los pasan sin problemas.

El siguiente obstáculo son una carrea galopando por una nube saltando los obstáculos, Rainbow pasa sobre Soarin ya que él se tropieza, pero Soarin está a 3 pasos sobre Rainbow.

Rainbow: Ja, ya lo vez

Soarin: No cantes victoria aún, porque aún quedan obstáculos

Los demás obstáculos que quedaban eran nubes eléctricas de bajo nivel para que no hubiera heridos, derribar nubes normales romper las banderas que seguía, todo por 3 vueltas, ya después de las 3 vueltas se activaba un último obstáculo de una nueva máquina de la academia, un crea tornado.

Soarin ya sabía del tornado, sin embargo era una sorpresa para Rainbow Dash, los 2 iban cabeza a cabeza así que Rainbow aumenta su velocidad un poco mas pero cae en el tornado perdiendo el control dejando mareada y en peligro.

Soarin: oh no, !RAINBOW DASH¡-dijo tratando de alcanzar a Rainbow que volaba sin rumbo

Los 2 se alejaron de la meta, Rainbow iba impactar, pero Soarin la alcanza y se pone como barrea donde impacta Rainbow contra él cayendo contra una nube.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué?¿qué paso?-dijo mareada y descubre que está en sima de Soarin

Soarin: ¿Estás bien?- dijo sin darse cuenta de donde estaba Rainbow

Rainbow: yo...amm...si como nunca...ja ja-dijo sonrojada

Soarin: Wow, genial, si genial...ja ja- dijo sonrojado

Soarin y Rainbow Dash se quedaron mirando por un pequeño rato sonrojados y deciden separarse.

Soarin: bueno...

Rainbow: bueno...digamos que...

Soarin: fue empate...-dijo aún sonrojado

Rainbow: sí...empate...- dijo aún sonrojada

Soarin: bueno, debo irme, espero que nos podamos encontrar nuevamente en otra ocasión- dijo ya normal

Rainbow Dash: pero seguiras en la academia- dijo ya normal

Soarin y Rainbow Dash se fueron por lados opuestos, Soarin se quedo en la academia mientras que Rainbow Dash volvió a Ponyville ya que lo habían permitido siempre que lleguen temprano.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de romance que hago, espero les guste, este es solo el inicio luego hare mas capítulos.

Para quienes les guste el juego de Silent Hill, tengo un Fanfic de my Little pony: terror en Silent Hill.

Y para quienes les gusten los animales, hice un fanfic de las mascotas de my Little pony

Espero les guste


	2. un día libre

MY LITTLE PONY: AMOR A GRAN VELOCIDAD

Capitulo 2: Un día libre

Han pasado solo 3 días desde que Rainbow Dash volvió a la academia, con este se cumplía el cuarto día y ya los alumnos estaban esperando formados a Spitfire.

Rainbow Dash: ¿en serio? se le hiso tarde por media hora

Thunderlane: quizás este enferma

Rainbow Dash: no lo creo, si no hubiera enviado a un reemplazo, creo que investigare

Rainbow Dash fue a la oficina de Spitfire para que todo esté en orden y vio a Spitfire hablando con un guardia real.

Spitfire: por favor, no creo que estén listos- le dijo al guardia

Guardia: lo siento pero es una petición de las princesas

Spitfire: Sí pero...bueno...si creé que debemos darle la oportunidad

Rainbow: ¿qué están discutiendo?- se pregunto

Guardia: bien le informare a las princesas de su decisión, me retiro

Rainbow Dash vio que el guardia se acercaba con Spitfire y rápidamente vuelve a formarse donde estaba, afortunadamente no la descubren.

Thunderlane: y bien ¿qué descubriste?

Rainbow: Spitfire está bien pero no sé que discutía

En ese momento llega Spitfire y el guardia se retira.

Spitfire: !ATENCION PONIS¡ siento decirles que el entrenamiento de hoy esta cancelada

Rainbow Dash: !QUÉ¡ ¿por qué?

Spitfire: surgió un problema que debo discutir con la princesa celestia, así que no habrá trabajo hasta mañana y les daremos un compañero

Thunderlane: ¿un compañero?

Spitfire: Sí, como todos los Wonderbolts están aquí les asignaremos un compañero del equipo para que les ayude durante este semestre y aprendan un poco sobre él, pueden retirarse.

Thunderlane: eso fue un poco raro

Rainbow: lo sé-dijo con una mirada de sospecha

Thunderlane: Sí bueno, a mi no se me da lo de detective, hasta mañana

Rainbow Dash: Si, hasta mañana

Rainbow Dash se fue con la duda y decidió ir a Sugar Cup Corner a pasar un rato el tiempo, pero no estaba Pinkie Pie por que estaba en una fiesta de cumple años.

Rainbow tomaba una simple malteada algo aburrida hasta que se lo termina y decide comprar otro, antes de que le dieran su malteada se encontró con Rarity.

Rarity: hola Rainbow Dash, como has estado- le dijo de sorpresa

Rainbow Dash: ¿qué?...ah, hola Rarity

Rarity: ¿Cómo va todo en la academia? ¿no deberías estar ahí?

Rainbow: cancelaron la lección de hoy y me va como nunca

Rarity: ¿es cierto que ya pueden pasar tiempo con Wonderbolts?¿con quién has pasado?

Rainbow: Si, he pasado algo de tiempo con Soarin, empate con él en un carrera

Rarity: y dime solo es tiempo o es algo más- dijo con una mirada rara

Rainbow: ¿qué?

Rarity: hay por favor, en la boda de la princesa Cadence vi como querías estar mucho con él

Rainbow: Solo era...para tener espacio en los Wonderbolts nada más...-dijo algo nerviosa

Rarity: oh, mi querida Rainbow Dash- dijo aún con la mirada pero Rainbow sabia de estaba hablando

Rainbow: ¿Qué? por favor...yo si claro...si estuviera "enamorada" no crees que estaría algo distraída o chocaría sin que me diera cuent...- no termina su frase porque choco y casi se le cae su malteada

¿?: oh, lo siento yo...

Rainbow Dash reconoce la voz de inmediato

Rainbow: ¿Soarin?

Soarin: oh, Rainbow Dash lo siento- dijo y la quedo mirando un rato

Rarity: yo...les dejare solos- dijo marchándose y le guiña el ojo a Rainbow

Soarin: ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto

Rainbow: !NADA¡... eh je je, y ¿qué te trae por aquí?-dijo un poco nerviosa

Soarin: no tengo nada que hacer...estoy aburrido...¿te puedo acompañar?

Rainbow: claro, porque no

Rainbow Dash y Soarin se sentaron tomaron malteada con cupckes juntos, comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas normales y no se daban cuenta de Rarity los observaba desde afuera

*afuera con Rarity*

Rarity los observaba y llagaron el resto de sus amigas

Pinkie Pie: en serio fue la mejor fiesta de cumple años

Applejack: hay por favor Pinkie, lo dices a cada fiesta que haces

Twilight: miren-vio a Rarity- Hola Rarity ¿qué haces?

Rarity: *SSHHH* miren a dentro- dijo apuntando a Rainbow y Soarin

Fluttershy: Valla, usualmente no es de ella salir con chicos

Rarity: lo sé, creo que hay algo mas ahí- dijo algo emocionada

Pinkie Pie: uh, ahí vienen-dijo queriendo saludarlos pero Rarity no la deja y se esconden

Ya Rainbow Dash y Soarin habían salido y a lo lejos las mane 5 las observaban

Rainbow: entonces...¿qué harás ahora?- pregunto a Soarin

Soarin: Bueno...no sé...casi siempre estoy solo

Rainbow: ¿Por qué?

Soarin: No...tengo amigos...de mucha confianza...Spitfire y los demás son más bien de trabajo- dijo algo triste aun que casi sin aparentarlo

Rainbow: Bueno...tal vez...podríamos hacer algo...con más calma

Soarin vio a Rainbow por un pequeño momento un tanto pensativo y de pronto decidió...

Soarin: Rainbow?...-dijo algo nervioso

Rainbow: Sí

Soarin: Supongo que puedo compartir esto contigo...

Más tarde casi finalizando el día, Soarin llevo a Rainbow Dash a un paseo y la llevo a una nube en un capo con mucha fauna y flores y vieron la puesta de sol.

Rainbow: WAU, Soarin esto es tan herm...es lindo Je je-dijo sin parecer tan emocionada pero por dentro sentía mucha ternura.

Soarin: Casi siempre estoy solo...pero...eres como la amiga más cercana que tuve y...aquí siempre veo la puesta de sol...me hace sentir con mucha alegría...eres la primera que lo sabe y a la que invito-dijo con un sonrisa y muy alegre

Rainbow se sonrojo un poco aunque no lo aparentaba y sentía una alegría por dentro al saber que se ha acercado mucho a Soarin, el sol ya se había ido y los 2 sonrieron, la noche llego.

Rainbow: Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego amigo-dijo alegre

Soarin: Nos vemos "DASHIE"

Rainbow se sonrojo al llamarla Dashie ya que solo se lo decían de cariño las personas que mas la querían y de más confianza.

Rainbow: Si je je...adiós

Rainbow se fue, Soarin miro a las estrellas con una sonrisa llena de alegría porque ya tiene una amiga de gran confianza y a lo lejos u alguien los observaba.

¿?: Así que es ella...la pagaras Rainbow Dash


	3. sentimientos en la carrera

MY LITTLE PONY: AMOR A GRAN VELOCIDAD

Antes quiero agradecer a todos quienes dejaron sus review y apoyan mi fic, muchas gracias

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos en la carrera

Era otro día en la academia Wonderbolt, los reclutas esperaban formados esperando las instrucciones de Spitfire.

Thunderlane: ¿crees que hoy llegue?-le pregunto a Rainbow

Rainbow: Seguro que si-dijo con mucha energía

En ese momento llega Spitfire y comienza a decir los equipos que iba a asignar.

Spitfire: !ATENCION¡ ponis, ahora les diré los equipos ese compañero Wonderbolt los ayudara con el entrenamiento sigan sus instrucciones y aprenda de ellos.

Soarin en su interior espera mucho estar con Rainbow Dash al igual que ella con Soarin y Spitfire le dijo a Soarin que iban a estar juntos.

Spitfire: Muy bien, primero "Rainbow Dash" y...** "**Fleetfoot"

Soarin se había sorprendido, si Spitfire le prometió que estaría con Rainbow Dash

Soarin: Ahh?...disculpa Spitfire...pero dijiste que me asignarías con Rainbow-le susurra para que no lo escuche Rainbow Dash

Spitfire: Si, pero Fleetfoot me dijo que sería mejor si le dábamos a cada uno un wonderbolt que recién conozcan así trabajan mejor en equipo.

Fleetfoot se paro junto a Rainbow Dash y se presento

Fleetfoot: un gusto conocerte Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Si gracias, un gusto también

Spitfire: el siguiente, Thunderlane y "Soarin"

Soarin fue hacia Thunderlane y se presentaron como es debido, mas tarde cuando Spitfire termino de dar los equipos, los llevo a la pista de obstáculos para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Spitfire: !ATENCION¡ este es la nueva pista de entrenamiento de nivel medio, aqui habra mas sorpresas que antes

Rainbow: Ja ya nada puede sorprenderme esta vez-se dijo así misma

Spitfire: El ejercicio es simple, dar 5 vueltas recibiendo las ordenes de su superior, ya un Wonderbolt siempre debe seguir las ordenes de su superior, aquel que no siga sus ordenes reprobara y no será un buen Wonderbolt.

Fleetfoot: Espero sigas las ordenes, si quieres aprobar

Rainbow: Ja, las seguiré y veraz que soy la candidata ideal para los Wonderbolts, solo mira mis movimientos

Todos se formaron para el ejercicio y su pareja de equipo estaban por detrás, Spitfire estaba arriba de ellos volando y suena su silbato

Spitfire: !FUERA¡

La carrera ha comenzado, los Wonderbolts oficiales iban a la cabeza dando las ordenes para que crucen los obstáculos, y mientras lo hacia Rainbow Dash se adelanta bastante y con ella la alcanza Soarin dándoles indicaciones a Thunderlane.

Soarin: Rainbow

Rainbow: Sí

Soarin: Mucha suerte

Rainbow: Gracias, pero ganare ya veraz

Fleetfoot: !NO TE DISTRAIGAS RAINBOW¡ un Wonderbolt nunca debe distraerse.

Rainbow: Sí señora, lo siento señora

Rainbow Dash solo asintió con la cabeza pero aún miraba a Soarin algo sonrojada, despues un tiempo solo quedaba un vuelta más, y a la cabeza estaban Rainbow Dash y Fleetfoot, Thunderlane y Soarin.

Thunderlane: Este es el día Rainbow Dash, hoy te venceré

Soarin: !SIN DISTRACCIONES THUNDERLANE¡- le grito

Thunderlane: Lo siento,

Soarin solo podía pensar en Rainbow Dash ya que la carrera le recordaba el día en que compitió con Rainbow y para él fue el día que conocía a su mejor amiga.

Fleetfoot: muy bien Rainbow solo un obstáculo mas-dijo colocándose al lado de ella

Rainbow: Sí, esta vez no me sorprenderás Soarin- le dijo sonriendo

En ese momento Thunderlane se tropieza y Soarin iba a ayudarlo y quedan muy atrás pero vuelven a la carrera, mientras Rainbow Dash y Fleetfoot iba a pasar por el crea tornado

Rainbow: esta vez lo esquivare y ganare-pensó y con esta carrera se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su carrea con Soarin pero se concentraba en la carrera

Fleetfoot: Muy bien prepárate

Rainbow se concentraba en el camino pero en ese momento sintió un objeto o algo que la hiso tropezar cayendo en el tornado, en eso Rainbow Dash sale disparada del tornado y he impacta con una de las maquinas de la academia, esta vez Soarin no podía alcanzarla.

Rainbow Dash estaba tirada en una nube inconsciente, la carrea es detenida y todos salen a ayudarla, el primero que llega era Soarin

Soarin: !NO¡ RAINBOW DASH, Dashie por favor reacciona-dijo cargando un poco a Rainbow Dash

Spitfire: traigan un equipo médico !AHORA¡

Muchos fueron por el quipo medico otros se quedaron con Rainbow Dash muy preocupados y de la cabeza de Rainbow sangraba pero muy poco.

Soarin: No...no por favor...!DONDE EST EL MEDICO¡-grito con lagrimas

Spitfire: ya llegara, déjame examinarla- dijo y examina a Rainbow Dash

Spitfire toma su pulso tocando su cuello y coloca su oído en su pecho

Spitfire: oh no, no respira- dijo preocupada

Soarin: !QUE¡ no por favor respira- dijo y comienza a hacerle RCP- por favor quieres ser un Wonderbolt no...!VUELVE¡

Soarin junta su labios con los de Rainbow Dash su corazón estaba muy acelerado ya que era para darle respiración boca a boca pero para él se sintió como si la vida pasara muy lento, era un momento largo y mágico para él

Al poco tiempo Rainbow Dash despierta.

Rainbow: Ah...So...Soarin...-dijo muy mareada

Soarin: Sí...Dashie

Rainbow: Yo...yo...

El equipo médico llega y colocan en camilla a Rainbow Dash, Soarin estaba a su lado

Spitfire: Atiéndanla bien-dijo a los médicos

Antes de que subiera a Rainbow a la ambulancia

Rainbow: Soarin...!QUIEN TE PERMITIO BESARME¡- grito entrando a la ambulancia

Soarin se quedo en medio de la multitud muy sonrojado y todos lo quedaron mirando, él se sentía muy avergonzado pero a la vez muy confundido.

CONTINUA EN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO

Espero les este gustando por favor dejen reviews, para mejorar, les deseo a todos un muy buen día.


	4. hospital y muffins

MY LITTLE PONY: AMOR A GRAN VELOCIDAD

Antes de comenzar quisiera decir: Descanse en paz Roberto Gómez Bolaños (CHESPIRITO) siempre me has hecho reír y me has hecho feliz con todos tus programas en especial el chavo del 8, siempre te recordare, gracias por hacer feliz a muchos.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Hospital y muffins<p>

Al día siguiente en el hospital, Rainbow Dash en cama en ponyville estuvo inconsciente todo el día, estaba venda la cabeza por la herida y a su lado estaba el doctor.

Rainbow: Eh?...¿qué paso?...-dijo recién despertando y confundida

Doctor: Buenos días, se encuentra en el hospital, dígame ¿recuerda algo de lo que sucedió?

Rainbow: Pues recuerdo que estaba en la academia y la carrera y...!SOARIN¡-grito de repente sonroja ya que aún recordaba el beso

Doctor: Bien pues veo que está todo bien, lo recuerda todo y no tiene lesiones de vida ahora pero deberá estar aquí un tiempo

Rainbow: pero ¿qué hay de los Wonderbolts?

doctor: Descuide está justificada, por ahora descanse, y tiene visitas

En ese momento el docto abrió la puerta y dejo entrar sus amigas las man Soarin

Fluttershy: Oh, me alegro mucho que estés bien

Applejack: estábamos tan preocupadas

Rarity: Y cuando recibimos la noticia venimos en cuanto pudimos- dijeron todas muy alegres de que Rainbow esté bien

Rainbow: Estoy bien, solo necesit...-pero es interrumpida

Pinkie pie: Dashie, dime por favor ¿ves algo que no sea real? ¿nos reconoces?- dijo alterada en frente de Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Estoy bien, las reconozco y solo las veo a ustedes a Soarin y al oso YOGUI

Todas: ¿QUÉ?- gritaron todas

Rainbow: Je je, solo era broma-dijo riendo

Twilight: Nos alegra que mucho te encuentres bien

Rainbow: Bueno casi, me duele un poco la cabeza

Soarin: Me alegro tanto, estaba muy preocupado, el doctor dijo que podrías tener pérdida de memoria

Rainbow: ¿Y tú quien eres?

Soarin Oh no- dijo asustado

Rainbow: Ja ja ja, debiste ver tu cara- dijo riendo

Twilight: No nos asustes así

En ese momento aparece Spitfire con el doctor

Spitfire: ¿cómo te sientes Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow: ¿qué hace aquí?

Spitfire: que no puedo visitar a mi alumna estrella

Todos estaban contentos de que Rainbow Dash se esté recuperando, un poco después el horario de visita termino y la primera en irse fue Spitfire y luego las mane 5, se despidieron y solo quedo Soarin.

Doctor: Soarin, ya es hora de irse

Soarin: Si...solo...¿me podría dar un minuto más?

Doctor: está bien- dijo retirándose

Soarin: Amm...Rainbow...yo solo quería decir lo siento por...eso..-dijo sonrojado

Rainbow: No, yo lo siento...tú...me salvaste, hubiera muerto por falta de respiración y...gracias, no debí ser tan dura contigo- dijo sonrojada

Soarin se sentó junto a Rainbow Dash y siguieron hablando

Soarin: Yo...me asuste tanto...no dejaba de pensar en ti

Rainbow: Bueno...gracias...Yo...-dijo nerviosa

Se quedaron mirando un rato a los ojos, comenzaron a acercarse muy lento y estaban por cerrar los ojos y besarse pero...

Doctor: Señor?

Soarin y Rainbow: !AAAHH¡- gritaron sonrojados

Doctor: Ya es hora Señorita Dash, su novio puede venir mañana

Rainbow: Qué...no es...solo...

Soarin: Somos amigos...solo...

Rainbow: Sí, amigos...je je...-dijeron los 2 sonrojados

Doctor: Bueno, si necesitas algo, solo llama a tu cuidadora y novata en enfermería.

Rainbow: y ¿quién es?

Y de la nada al lado de Rainbow Dash aparece...

¿?: Cuidadora y novata en enfermería Derpy Hooves reportándose- dijo sonriendo alegremente

Rainbow: Derpy, jaja, cuanto ha pasado

Derpy: Lo sé, y cuando llegaste aquí me ofrecí a cuidarte y ayudarte en tu recuperación

Rainbow: Jeje, gracias

Soarin: bueno Rainbow Dash, debo irme

Rainbow: Pues...bueno..adiós...

Soarin: Adiós, Dashie, ah y te prepare un...

Rainbow: Pai de manzana- interrumpe

Soarin: No, no solo como pai de manzana, te prepare un muffin- dijo riendo y Derpy puso en la mira el muffin

Soarin le da un abrazo largo a Rainbow Dash causando que Rainbow se sonroje, y Soarin se va con el doctor dejando solo a Rainbow Dash con Derpy.

Derpy: Mmm...hacen bonita pareja

Rainbow: ¿Qué?...solo somos amigos...-dijo nerviosa

Derpy: ¿En serio? porque parece que...

Rainbow: !Solo amigos¡- interrumpió

Derpy: Bueno, te prepare la cena-dijo sacando una bandeja de la nada

Rainbow: ¿cómo haces...

Derpy: te prepare una ensalada, con jugo y de postre !MUFFINS¡ uno para ti y otro para mí- dijo comiendo el muffin

Rainbow Dash tenía hambre ya que comía desde el almuerzo desde el día anterior y tenía 2 muffins uno de Derpy y el otro de Soarin

Rainbow: Ah, ¿quieres el otro muffin?

Derpy: !EN SERIO¡

Rainbow Dash le da el otro muffin quedándose solo con el que le dio Soarin

Derpy: bueno, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana Rainbow Dash-dijo retirándose

Rainbow: Hasta mañana amiga

Rainbow Dash quedo sola y recordó que Twilight le había regalado un nuevo libro de "DARING DOO" pero no sabía donde lo guardo y comenzó buscar

Rainbow: Vamos...¿dónde está?...-y luego revisa el cajón de su lado- ja aquí estaba

Rainbow Dash se disponía a leer mientras comía su muffin pero cuando lo quiso hacer...

Derpy: *ñam, ñam* Mmm, delicioso- dijo apareciendo de la nada comiéndose el muffin de Rainbow

Rainbow: !DERPY¡ ese es el muffin de Soarin

Derpy: Amm...ups, es que no sé que salió mal-dijo desapareciendo con una sonrisa muy inocente

Derpy salió corriendo rápido hacia la salida, dejando a Rainbow Dash sin muffin ni postre. Ha pasado una semana y Rainbow Dash se ha recuperado al 100% y esta lista para volver a la academia, pero cuando volvió la esperaban con gran alegría incluso los Wonderbolts.

Thunderlane: Nos alegra volver a verte

Bulk Bíceps: !SSSSSSIIIIIIII¡

Spitfire: Bienvenida de vuelta Rainbow Dash

Soarin: Rainbow ha vuelto, ¿no alegra que volviera?- le pregunta Fleetfoot

Fleetfoot: Sí...me alegra...-dijo no muy animada

Rainbow Dash iba pasando normalmente y Soarin fue corriendo a saludarla

Rainbow: Ah, hola Soa...

Soarin le da un gran abrazo y Rainbow Dash también lo abraza lo causo que todos los miraran creyendo que en ellos hay algo más causando ambos se sonrojen.

Soarin: Bueno, bienvenida de vuelta

Rainbow: gracias

Rainbow Dash tuvo un día normal en la academia con su compañera superior Fleetfoot y conviviendo con los demás pegasos en especial Soarin.

Después del día fue pasar el rato con sus amigas en Sugar cube corner

Fluttershy: Nos alegra que estés bien-dijo abrazando a Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Gracias, extrañaba estar con ustedes fuera del hospital

Pinkie Pie: Estas fuera pero ahora aquí a dentro, y ahora prometo hacerte la mejor fiesta por haberte recuperado- dijo Pinkie dando un gran sonrisa

Rarity: Y...puedes invitar a...algún poni especial-dijo guiñándole el ojo

Rainbow: Hay Rarity, sigues con eso, ¿a quién voy a invitar?- dijo nerviosa porque sabía a quién se refería

¿?: !SOARIN¡

Rainbow: ¿DONDE?...¿qué?...!DERPY¡- grito muy sonrojada

Derpy había parecido de la nada nuevamente, todas estaban riendo por la broma que le hiso Derpy a Rainbow Dash y ella tenía pensado en invitar a Soarin.

Continua en el siguiente capitulo

te extrañaremos, ROBERTO GOMES BOLAÑOS

¿Aún se pregunta quién era la poni que los observaba en capitulo anteriores?

Espero les guste, les deseo a todos un muy buen día.


	5. una larga fiesta

MY LITTLE PONY: AMOR A GRAN VELOCIDAD

Nota: este será un capitulo largo

Capitulo 5: Una larga fiesta

Ya había pasado la semana y le habían dado el fin de semana libre a los alumnos de la academia, Rainbow Dash daba un paseo normal, y algo interrumpe su paz

Rainbow Dash: (tarareando)- mientras pasa de camino por un puesto de fruta

Pinkie Pie: Hola-dijo saliendo de sorpresa del puesto de manzanas

Rainbow: !AH¡ no me sorprendas así Pinkie ¿qué necesitas?

Pinkie: Recuerdas que te prometí que te haría una fiesta por tu recuperación, aquí está la invitación- dijo sacando una invitación llena de serpentinas

Rainbow: Gracias-dijo recibiendo la invitación pero al querer abrirlo comenzó a temblar-amm, lo abriré en casa

Pinkie: Como quieras, ah y hay noticias, no hare sola la fiesta por vino de visita CHEESE SANDWICH

Rainbow: ¿en serio y dónde está?

Cheese Sándwich: Aquí tontita- dijo saliendo del mismo puesto de manzanas

Rainbow: !AAAHHH¡, que todos se van aparecer de la nada siempre

Derpy: No-dijo saliendo de la nada

Rainbow: Creo que si

Derpy: Solo vine por una manzanas- dijo retirándose con manzanas

Cheese Sándwich: Adiós te veo en la fiesta

Pinkie: Bueno, nos vemos Rainbow Dash- dijo desapareciendo con Cheese

Rainbow: Sí jaja, adiós- y su invitación comenzó a temblar mas- ay esto no se ve bien

!BOOM¡

La invitación de Rainbow Dash exploto lleno de serpentinas y decía: _estás invitada a la fiesta de recuperación de Rainbow Dash mañana sábado._

A la mañana siguiente Rainbow Dash fue a sugar cube corner para su fiesta donde la esperaban no solo sus amigas también, las CMC y spike.

Scootalo: Rainbow Dash me alegra verte-dijo abrazando a Rainbow-¿qué fue lo que paso?¿cómo te accidentas?

Rainbow: La verdad es que no lo sé

Y entonces comenzó a recordar como se accidento

*Recuerdo narrado por Rainbow Dash*

Estaba en la carrera y yo iba ganando como siempre y el camino estaba despejado, estaba lista para esquivar el tornado pero algo paso, algo apareció así como de la nada e hiso que me tropezara y a la velocidad que iba el tornado me disparo, pero...Soarin me salvo

*fin de la narración de Rainbow*

Después de que Rainbow Dash terminara de narrar su recuerdo, todas sus amigas pusieron una mirada de sospecha y se preguntaron ¿"quién o qué lo hiso"?, y en ese instante apareció Soarin.

Soarin: Ah, hola Rainbow Dash, yo también...fui invitado

Rainbow: Sí ya lo veo

Cheese: Bueno ponis prepárense todos porque aquí comienza los grandes juegos así que hagan equipos de 2...

Pinkie: Y recuerden que competirán contra nosotros en equipo así que no será facil-dijreon en el micrófono

Applejack: Fluttershy, amiga ¿quieres participar conmigo?

Fluttershy: Amm...claro si no te molesta...

Rarity: Yo no voy a participar

Twilight: yo tampoco, no podríamos contra ellos

Sweete Bell: Oh, yo ¿puedo participar Rarity?

Rarity: Pero Sweete necesitas a alguna pareja

Sweete Bell miro si Scootalo o Applebloom querían pero dijeron que no

Sweete: Ah ya sé

En otro lugar Spike estaba comiendo cupcakes, y llega Sweete Bell

Sweete: !SPIKE VEN RAPIDO¡

Spike: qué...pero- dijo mientras Sweete Bell lo arrastraba por la fuerza

Rainbow Dash quería participar también pero como no tenia pareja y sus amigas no querían participar, solo tenía a alguien

Rainbow: Soarin, dime...¿qué tan bueno eres en los juegos?

Soarin: bueno yo...

Rainbow: Perfecto-interrumpe y se lo lleva a la fuerza

Los equipos ya estaban conformados, Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich, Fluttershy y Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Soarin, Vinyl y Octavia, Spike y Sweete Bell y los juegos comenzaron.

Pinkie: Muy bien el primer juego será, "quien come más Pai"

Cheese: Quien logre comer mas pai en el menor tiempo posible pasara a la segunda ronda

3...

2...

1...

!FUERA¡

Todos los equipos empezaron a comer los pai de manzana.

Soarin: Esto no es un reto, es un regalo-dijo a comiendo mas y mas pai

Soarin y Rainbow iban comiendo lo más rápido posible en especial Soarin, Octavia y Fluttershy comían muy refinada mente mientras que los demás se atragantaban comiendo,

Sweete: Vamos Spike come mas rápido

Spike: voy rápido- dijo con la boca llena

Sweete: no es suficiente

Entonces Sweete Bell comenzó a ponerle mas pai en la boca a Spike y luego se termino el tiempo

Pinkie: !TIEMPO¡

Cheese: Muy bien el equipo de Fluttershy y el de Octavia están fuera

Esos equipos estaban fuera porque no comieron mucho

Fluttershy: oh...lo siento...

Applejack: Ah, no te preocupes dulzura, nos divertimos

Vinyl: ¿ POR QUE OCTI? ¿POR QUE?- dijo triste

Octavia: Vinyl y donde están tus modales para comer

Pinkie: La siguiente prueba es...uh, competencia de chistes

Cheese: Ambos deberán decir un chiste y los más gracioso pasaran al siguiente juego

Ya solo quedaban 3 equipos y comenzaron con los chistes

Sweete: te sabes alguno- le pregunto a Spike

Spike: No ninguno

Rainbow: Oh no que vamos a hacer

Soarin se quedo pensativo y se rio al recordar los chistes, los primeros en pasar fue el Equipo de Pinkie

Pinkie: había una vez un niño que estaba siendo regañado por su madre que dijo:

Madre: Hijo le dijiste a tu hermana que era fea, ahora ve y dile que lo sientes

Entonces fue con su hermana y dice

Niño: Hermana...siento mucho que seas fea

Cheese: Llegaba un niño de la escuela y le dice a su mamá

Niño: Mamá...¿la abuela es fosforescente?

y la madre contesta:

madre: no hijo ¿por qué?

niño: AH, entonces se está electrocutando

Entonces el siguiente Equipo fue el de Spike

Spike: Ah...¿qué le dijo un tigre a otro?...nada porque no saben hablar (chiste fome XD)

Sweete: Amm...¿qué le dijo una piedra otra?...somos los pica piedras

(sonidos de grillo)

El siguiente equipo fue el de Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Ah, ya me rindo (Cuack XD)

Soarin: Venia un niño y le pregunta a su mamá

Niño: Mamá ¿la abuela es mecánica?

y la madre contesta

Madre: no hijo

Niño: Entonces ¿qué hace debajo de ese camión?

Cheese: Entonces el equipo de Sweete Bell fuera

Sweete: !NNNOOO¡ ¿por qué?-dijo abrazando a spike

Spike: Bueno, para ser sincero me gusto tu chiste

Cheese: El siguiente juego es...

Pinkie: una carrera de 7 pies

Rainbow: Ja ya le gana...

Pinkie: En tierra, ósea cero alas- interrumpe

Soarin: Ya valió

Rainbow: !NO¡ ganaremos, ¿somos Wonderbolts no?

Soarin: Técnicamente...

Rainbow: No respondas- interrumpe

Los 2 últimos Equipos se prepararon y ataron 2 de sus pesuñas al otro

3...

2...

1...

!FUERA¡

Ambos equipos partieron y debían dar 3 vueltas, como Pinkie y Cheese eran ponis terrestres iban a la cabeza

Rainbow: Rayos, vamos Soarin te daré un pai de manzana si ganamos

Soarin: Y dale con el pai de manzana

Pinkie: Ya casi Cheese, ya casi

Cheese: estoy tan nerviosionado

En ese momento soarin se empezó a sonrojar solo por estar muy cerca de Rainbow Dash y se pone nervioso.

Rainbow: Soarin?...te ves nervioso

Soarin: Yo?...no solo...Jaja- dijo acelerando el paso

Por los nervios Soarin comenzó a acelerar, Rainbow Dash apenas podía seguirle el paso, y de pronto sin que se dieran cuenta sobre pasaron a Pinkie y Cheese haciéndolos quedar boca abierta y llegaron a la meta a las 3 vueltas.

Cheese: Y los ganadores son Rainbow Dash y Soarin-dijo sonriendo

Soarin: ¿En serio y que ganamos?

Pinkie trajo una gran charola incluso más grande que un poni

Pinkie: Su premio es una gran ración de muffi...

pero al abrirlo se llevaron una sorpresa

Derpy: *ñam, ñam*-miro a su alrededor- amm, creo que aquí no me toca votar...Jaja...

Pinkie: Bueno, creo que ahí fue su premio LA LA LA -dijo retirándose de vuelta con Cheese

Soarin: Bueno...al menos ganamos...-le dijo a Rainbow sonrojado

Rainbow: Sí...creo que sí- dijo un poco sonrojada

Se miraron por un rato en silencio y Soarin rompe el silencio

Soarin: Rainbow?

Rainbow: Sí

Soarin: Yo...quería decirte...bueno creo que...

Rainbow: Sí-dijo muy sonrojada

Rainbow: Yo te a...

¿?: !SOARIN¡-interrumpe

Soarin: Ah, Fleetfoot ¿ocurre algo?

Fleetfoot: Asunto Wonderbolt, necesito hablar en privado

Fleetfoot se lleva por la fuerza a Soarin a una habitación de Sugar cube corner pero Rainbow Dash los sigue sin que se diera cuenta, ya en la habitación

Soarin: ¿Qué pasa?

Fleetfoot: lo que pasa es...que...¿cómo me haces esto? que he hecho mucho por ti

Rainbow Dash se acerco a la puerta y se asomo por la puerta

Soarin: A que te refie...

Pero en ese momento Fleetfoot le da un beso apasionado a Soarin dejándolo casi sin respiración, y Rainbow Dash lo vio todo y entra

Rainbow: Soarin...que...

Soarin: Rainbow?...esto...no es...

Rainbow: Cállate- dice y sale volando rápidamente con lagrimas en los ojos

Continua en el próximo capitulo

Espero les guste, por favor dejen reviews para mejorar, si creen que necesita algo por favor háganmelo saber, se acerca Diciembre y les deseo Feliz Navidad


	6. corazón roto

MY LITTLE PONY: AMOR A GRAN VELOCIDAD

Muy buen día, les quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y por seguir mi fanfic, me alegro mucho que les guste, muchas gracias

Capitulo 6: Corazón roto

Soarin estaba devastado por lo que Fleetfoot hiso y por lo que vio Rainbow Dash, a la vez Soarin se sentía avergonzado.

Soarin: Fleetfoot, ¿pero qué has...

Fleetfoot: Yo te amo...-interrumpe-te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y no podía permitir que...

Soarin: Basta-interrumpe- no sabes el daño que...-no termina su frase y se retira

Rainbow Dash se había ido tan rápido que sus amigas no pudieron verla, Soarin se retiraba muy triste y lento, todos lo miraban y las mane 5 intentaron hablar con él.

Twilight: Soarin?...¿estás bien?...-pregunto

Soarin:...Yo...no me siento bien...necesito...hablar con Rainbow...-dijo muy triste

Pinkie: Pastel de...chocolate...-le dijo con una sonrisa pero triste

Soarin no le contesto solo asintió con la cabeza mirando al piso y salió volando, con Rainbow Dash fuera y Soarin tristes, Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich decidieron terminar la fiesta.

Tiempo después las cosas siguieron mal entre Soarin y Rainbow Dash, en la academia Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash seguía enojada con Soarin y Fleetfoot pero debía obedecerla por ser su superior, Soarin aún intentaba hablar con Rainbow

Soarin: Amm...Rainbow?...yo..-le dijo

Rainbow: No quiero hablar, necesito concentrarme-le contesto

Soarin no sabía que hacer y Fleetfoot solo lo empeoraba tratando de atraer a Soarin

Fleetfoot: Hola querido, ¿todo bien amor?- el dijo con una mirada picara

Rainbow Dash solo lo escuchaba y por dentro se enojaba.

Soarin: Fleetfoot te dije que entre tú y yo no hay nada, por favor...solo...déjame solo

Fleetfoot: Por favor, anda que tal si después salimos solos

Rainbow: Amm, capitana Fleetfoot ¿cuáles son las lecciones de hoy?

Fleetfoot: Si bueno, como Spitfire aún no llega daremos unas 20 vueltas por la academia

Rainbow Dash obedeció la orden y comenzó a dar las 20 vueltas, mientras Soarin se quedo con Thunderlane

Thunderlane: Capitán Soarin, ¿le ocurre algo?-pregunto

Soarin: Nada...es solo que...

Thunderlane: Es por Rainbow Dash, ¿verdad?-interrumpió

Soarin: !QUÉ¡...ella...yo-dijo nervioso

Thunderlane: Escucha, ella es una gran amiga, si tienes algún problema con ella deberían hablarlo

Soarin: lo intento pero creo que no quiere que le hable-dijo triste

Rainbow Dash siguió con las 20 vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en Soarin, el porqué se beso con Fleetfoot pero no dejaría que eso la distrajera de objetivo de convertirse en un Wonderbolt

Rainbow pensó: En serio yo creí que le gustaba, en la boda de la princesa Cadence quise pasar todo el tiempo con él y desde que lo conocí en los Wonderbolts soñaba con él

Cuando Rainbow Dash y Fleetfoot terminaron las 20 vueltas llego Spitfire con nuevas noticias

Spitfire: !ATENCION¡ ponis, tengo grandes noticias, pese a que debo de admitir que este año ustedes se han esforzado bastante y han mejorado que incluso me hace sentir orgullosa pero aún tienen mucho que aprender. En fin a que quiero llegar con esto-dijo ante todos los aspirante a Wonderbolts

En ese momento aparecieron las princesas Luna y Celestia con un gran mensaje

Celestia: Atención, como Spitfire lo dijo se han vuelto muy buenos

Luna: Y creemos que deberíamos darles una oportunidad de que nos demuestren de que están hechos

Spitfire saco un letrero que decía un gran evento

Spitfire: Como verán las princesas me han solicitado darles una gran prueba en la que solo uno se convertirá en Wonderbolt

Luna: Sera una carrera por 3 ciudades, que son Cloudsdale llegando a Ponyville cruzando el bosque everfree y volver a Cloudsdale

Rainbow: ¿Una carrea para determinar quien se convierte en Wonderbolt?-se pregunto a si misma

Spitfire: las reglas son simples:

1-Deben llegar primero y antes de su capitán, así es sus capitanes también estarán

2-deben jugar limpio, no vamos a tolerar que se hagan trampa

3-Debera pasar cada obstáculo que se les encuentre

Después de terminaran de dar las explicaciones de la carrera las Princesas se retiraron de vuelta a canterlot

Spitfire: Como sabrán he estado algo ausente aquí, fue porqué estuve determinando el acuerdo con las princesas, el que gane podrá ser un Wonderbolt y los que pierdan deberán seguir en la academia, les dejo el resto de todo el tiempo hasta que empiece la carrera.

Rainbow Dash al igual que todos estaban decididos a ganar la carrera ya que era una oportunidad única y Soarin aún intenta hablar con Rainbow Dash

Soarin: Amm...Rainbow Dash yo quisiera hablar contigo-le dijo nervioso

Rainbow: No hay nada de que hablar, ya sé que tienes algo con Fleetfoot-dijo molesta

Soarin: No yo...eso no fue...

Rainbow: !NO¡...creí que...creí que eras un gran amigo y que...sería algo más pero ya no quiero nada de eso, ahora mi único objetivo es ganar la carera y te venceré para que veas que no soy una novata- dijo enojada

Soarin: !BIEN¡ si eso es lo que quieres entonces por mi bien y no me ganaras, al contrario te dejare en ridículo, adiós-dijo retirándose

Rainbow Dash y Soarin se fueron por lados opuestos y desde lo lejos eran observados

¿?: Jajaja mi plan funciona-dijo una misteriosa voz

Rainbow Dash y Soarin estaban devastados, Soarin volvió a su lugar feliz que es su nube para ver la puesta de sol pero al recordar a Rainbow Dash la puesta de sol no le da alegría le da tristeza y comienza a llorar.

Mientras Rainbow Dash estaba en su casa, después de salir de la academia ni siquiera fue con sus amigas, se fue a su casa y después de pensar tanto comenzó a llorar.

Continua en el próximo capítulo, les agradezco a todos por favor dejen sus reviews y tengo planeado hacer un fanfic navideño, si les parece bien lo hare y si creen que debo mejorar en algo por favor háganmelo saber, yo se los agradecer mucho

Les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad


	7. Día previo a la carrera

MY LITTLE PONY: AMOR A GRAN VELOCIDAD

Capitulo 7: Día previo a la carrera

Al día siguiente después de dieran la noticia de la carrera, Rainbow Dash y Soarin aún se sentían tristes, mientras Soarin se quedo en casa, Rainbow Dash decidió distraerse pasando el día con sus amigas en el campo.

Pinkie Pie: Y dime Rainbow Dash estas emocionada, si ganas la carrera podrás ser un Wonderbolt oficial- dijo alegre

Rainbow: Sí...jeje...creo que sí...-dijo no muy enérgica

Fluttershy: Amm...¿estás bien Rainbow Dash?...¿qué paso en la fiesta, que huiste?-le pregunto preocupada

Rainbow: Sí estoy bien, solo...un poco agotada...-dijo ocultando algo

Rainbow Dash afirmaba estar bien pero Rarity sospechaba de ella ya que la veía algo decaída

Rarity: Amm, Rainbow Dash...no creo que...

Rainbow: Ah, amigas porque no jugamos algo-interrumpió

Applejack: Esa es la Rainbow Dash enérgica, bueno que tal un pequeño juego de las escondidas- sugirió

Entonces Twilight fue elegida para contar mientras las demás se escondían, Fluttershy se escondió por los arbustos, Pinkie Pie se escondió arriba de los arboles, Applejack se escondía en el largo pasto que crecía y Rainbow Dash y Rarity se escondieron juntas porque Rarity la siguió.

Rainbow: ¿Qué haces Rarity? será mejor si nos separa así no nos encontraran

Rarity: Rainbow Dash tenemos que hablar seriamente- le dijo con una mirada seria

Rainbow: Bueno ¿qué necesitas?

Rarity: La pregunta es ¿qué te falta a ti? has estado algo decaída

Rainbow: No sé de que hablas- dijo confundida

Rarity: Tal vez las demás no lo vean pero yo sí, es como si te faltara algo en tu corazón y créeme yo sé cuando alguien se siente así

Rainbow Dash no sabía que decir ya que no quería revelar sus sentimientos pero igual no fue necesario

Rarity: Es Soarin verdad- dijo sonriendo

Rainbow: Qué él...no ¿cómo se te ocurre?...jaja si...solo éramos amigos- dijo sonrojada

Rarity: Pero...¿qué paso después?

Rainbow Dash no quería hablar de eso pero como Rarity no se iría hasta le dijera, decidió decirle la verdad

Rainbow: Bien pero si se los dices a alguien lo voy a negar...desde hace mucho tiempo he soñado con conocer mejor a Soarin, ser Wonderbolt era una cosa pero estar con Soarin otra y creí que...seriamos más que amigos...y luego lo vi Fleetfoot- dijo con la mirada hacia el piso

Rarity: Cariño, estoy segura que Soarin siente lo mismo, puedo verlo en los ojos de ambos y créeme cuando te falta algo en tu corazón te siente tan mal

Rainbow: Pero ¿qué debo hacer?- pregunto algo triste

Rarity: Solo tú lo debes averiguar

Rainbow Dash le sonríe y le agradece, en ese momento Twilight las atrapa a ambas y empieza a buscar a las demás.

*Mientras con Soarin*

Soarin estaba pensativo y sabia que amaba mucho a Rainbow Dash pero el crei que ahora ella lo odiaba y culpa por todo a Fleetfoot, pero aún así no queria dejar las cosas así como así, Soarin queria arreglar las cosas así que decidio primero ir a hablar con Fleetfoot

Soarin: Fleetfoot, debemos hablar seriamente- dijo un poco molesto

Fleetfoot: ¿Qué necesitas amor?

Soarin: Primero deja de llamarme así y segundo deja molestarme yo...amo a Rainbow Dash y...no me importa si lo sabe o no me conformo con ser amigos...pero por tu culpa esa amistad esta por caer

Fleetfoot: ¿qué tiene ella que yo no? yo estuve mucho mas tiempo contigo y somos el mejor equipo de los Wonderbolts y todo eso

Soarin: Lo sé pero...por favor basta...

Fleetfoot: Así serán las cosas- dijo a punto de llorar pero de pronto pone una cara seria- bien entonces largo, ya no me importa

Soarin: Bueno...adiós- dijo y se retiro

Mientras en el centro de Ponyville Rainbow Dash estaba pensando las cosas recostada en una nube

Rainbow: Hay están confuso, no sé qué hacer y si Soarin...yo...

Pero en ese momento escucha una misteriosa voz

¿?: Rainbow Dash usualmente no eres así

Rainbow: Capitana Fleetfoot ¿qué hace aquí?

Fleetfoot: Primero vine a decirte que no dejare que te interpongas- dijo enojada

Rainbow: ¿Interponerme? ¿de qué hablas?

Fleetfoot: De Soarin, tú has interferido entre él y yo, loe he estado observando cuando Soarin te enseño y conto su gran lugar secreto y como se miraban.

Rainbow: ¿Nos observaste?

Fleetfoot: Sí, y luego intente deshacerme de ti durante nuestra primera carrera pero...Soarin te salvo

Rainbow: Fuiste tú, tú fuiste quien hiso que me tropesara y saliera disparada de aquel tornado y luego quedara herida- dijo enojada

Fleetfoot: Así es pero Soarin te salvo con un beso- dijo haciendo que Rainbow Dash se sonroje

Mientras Rainbow y Fleetfoot discutían venía llegando Soarin

Soarin: Rainbow yo...Eh?...¿qué haces aquí Fleetfoot?- dijo sorprendido

Rainbow: Ahora ya dejaste de ser mi capitana- le dijo a Fleetfoot

Fleetfoot: Ah, no importa porque durante la carrera me encargare de no vuelvas más- dijo tirándole una nube a Rainbow pero este no le hace daño porque es una nube

Rainbow: En serio? me lanzas una nube- entonces le lanza otra-no vas a- otro- no voy a-y otro- !BIEN¡ entonces guerra de nubes

Entonces Rainbow Dash y Fleetfoot comenzaron a lanzarse nubes algunas eran eléctricas y Soarin intentaba separarlas

Soarin: Amigas por favor basta-dijo pero no le hicieron caso

En ese momento hubo una visita inesperada de alguien

Derpy: Guerra de nubes, guerra de nubes , trata de atinarme, guerra de nubes- dijo creyendo que jugaban

Derpy agarro una nube súper grande y le apunto a Soarin

Soarin: Hay, esto no se ve b...*agh*- dijo siendo golpeado por la nube de Derpy

Mientras los 4 pegasos estaban en la guerra de nubes, Twilight a lo lejos los vio.

Twilight: ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia ellos

Twilight al verlos peleando y Soarin huyendo de Derpy Twilight los detuvo con un hechizo de parálisis

Twilight: !BASTA¡ ¿qué sucede?- dijo molesta

Rainbow: Twilight?...ella me ataco...

Fleetfoot: No sé de que hablas

Rainbow: !MIENTES¡

Derpy: Alto...¿no era un juego de nubes?...ups- dijo sonriendo de vergüenza

Twilight quito el hechizo y tan rápido como lo hiso Fleetfoot se escapo

Rainbow: Déjala Twilight, mañana la venceré en la carrera- dijo enojada

Derpy: Lo siento creí que era un juego- dijo retirándose

Soarin se sintió triste ya que nada de lo que quería hacer le salió bien así que decidió irse sin decir nada pero nadie se dio cuenta

Rainbow: ¿Soarin?- dijo mirando tratando de encontrar a Soarin pero no lo encontró

Rainbow Dash volvió a sentirse ya que todo fue plan de Fleetfoot y ahora no sabía que hacer para arreglar su amistad con Soarin

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo quisiera agradecerles todos por su reviews y por apoyar este fanfic creo que quedan como 2 capítulos mas para terminar.

Ya escribí 2 fanfic nuevos.

Como especial de navidad escribí un fanfic llamado "Una blanca navidad" donde espero que tenga romance, comedia, aventura y que aparezcan casi todos los personajes, espero se animen a leerlo.

Y hice un crossover de My little pony y dragón ball llamado "Un sayajin en equestria" que se trata de como Bardock llega a una tierra habitado por ponis y esclavizado por el Rey Sombra.

Espero se animen a leerlos, muchas gracias, por favor dejen sus reviews y les deseo un muy buen día y una Feliz Navidad


	8. La gran carrera

AMOR A GRAN VELOCIDAD

Capitulo 8: La gran carrera

Llego el día, el día en la gran carrera por convertirse en Wonderbolt definitivo, los participantes habían llegado a sus puestos de partida junto con sus capitanes Wonderbolts quienes debían pasar para ganar, antes de partir la princesa Celestia dijo lo último.

Celestia: Atención mis querido ponis me complace anunciar la primera carrera por la gloria de convertirse en Wonderbolt, dentro de la carrera deberán pasar Cloudsdale, pasando por Ponyville, el bosque everfree y volviendo a Cloudsdale y como no encuentro ni a mi hermana ni a Discord los traeré con un hechizo

Celestia prepara su hechizo y hace aparecer a Discord y a Luna.

Discord: Pero son 5 ases, tramposa devuelve mi dinero-dijo con cartas

Luna: Ups...olvidamos la carrera

Celestia los miro algo molesta pero lo ignoro y dijo lo último.

Celestia: Bueno, lo último que tengo que decir es que Discord será uno de los obstáculo de la carrea.

Discord: Uh...como un terminator, bien iré cazándolos y no dejare que escapen-dijo con un traje de cuero negro y lentes negros

Los participantes quedaron un poco preocupados por Discord, mientras Rainbow Dash aún enojada por Fleetfoot está decidida en vencerla, mientras Soarin estaba preocupado por Rainbow Dash

Soarin: _Debería hablar con ella antes_-pensó

Spitfire: !MUY BIEN¡ en sus marcas...listos...fuera

Soarin no pudo hablar con Rainbow y tuvo que partir con la carrera, primero pasaron por Cloudsdale pasando por obstáculos normales como sillas, nubes, etc.

Fleetfoot: Deberías rendirte Rainbow Dash porque no dejare ni que termines la carrera-dijo en un tono amenazante

Soarin a lo lejos solo podía escuchar como peleaban y no le gustaba para nada, Soarin en lugar de hacerle competencia a Thunderlane decidió apoyarlo.

Soarin: Vamos Thunderlane, tú puedes-apoyo a Thunderlane

Thunderlane: Gracias pero preocúpate por los obstáculos

Mientras Rainbow Dash y Fleetfoot pasaron corriendo por las nubes grandes y saltando los obstáculos.

Fleetfoot: Cuidado con tropezar Rainbow-se burlo

Rainbow Dash tropieza quedando atrás de Fleetfoot.

Fleetfoot: Ja ya tropiezas con el prim...-choco contra una pared

Discord: Primera víctima, a por los otros-dijo aún con su traje

Discord desapareció y Rainbow Dash continuo pasando a Fleetfoot.

Soarin: Bien hecho Dashie-pensó

Fleetfoot: No, no dejare que ganes-dijo acelerando

Rainbow Dash y Fleetfoot estaban empatadas, nuevamente y el siguiente obstáculo era nuevamente el crea tornado, Rainbow Dash estaba concentrada solo en ganarle a Fleetfoot sin darse cuenta del tornado que se había creado, estuvo a punto de caer otras vez...

Soarin: Dashie !CUIDADO¡

Soarin voló lo mas rápido que pudo y empujo a Rainbow Dash alejándola del tornado y salvándola.

Rainbow: ¿Soarin?

Soarin: NO TE DETENGAS, CONTINUA

Rainbow Dash quedo pensativa pero siguió con la carrera, empatando nuevamente con Fleetfoot.

Discord: Jejeje, nadie se espera esto-dijo escondido

Discord creó 3 tornados en lugar del que estaba causando que muchos se desviaran, ya los participantes de la carrera se habían alejado mucho de la vista de los espectadores así que las princesas Luna y Celestia crearon hologramas donde podrían ver lo que hacían mientras los pegasos seguían con la carrera.

Entre el público estaban las amigas de Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy: Ah, que bien va Rainbow Dash va ganando

Twilight: Sí pero apenas es la primera parte-dijo preocupada

Scootalo: Rainbow ganara, ella es la mejor-dijo confiada

Mientras los participantes pasaron a la segunda parte donde debían pasar por ponyville y pasar por los aros que colgaban y recolectar las banderas que encuentren.

Rainbow: ¿Aros? puedo con ellos sin problema-dijo confiada

Discord: Mmm...tienes razón son muy fáciles-dijo incendiando los aros-listo ahora si adiós-dijo desapareciendo

Rainbow Dash y Fleetfoot iban en primer lugar mientras que Soarin y Thunderlane iban en segundo

Fleetfoot: Así que fuego, cuidado-amenazo a Rainbow

Fleetfoot empujo a Rainbow Dash haciendo que ella quemara las plumas de sus años reduciendo su velocidad.

Thunderlane: Hey eso es trampa-dijo

Soarin: Lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada-dijo preocupado

Rainbow: Me las vas a pagar Fleetfoot-dijo muy enojada

Aunque Rainbow Dash estaba adolorida de sus alas continuo y sobre paso a Fleetfoot pasando los aros en llamas, mientras los demás la siguen.

Comienzan a recolectar la banderas, Rainbow Dash recolecta 5 y sigue en la cabeza.

Soarin: Vamos toma una bandera mas Thunderlane

Thunderlane toma la tercera bandera pero.

Thunderlane: AAHHH ¿qué es esto?-dijo atado con muchas cuerdas

Discord: Cuerdas resistentes cortesía de mi amiga Applejack

*Mientras los espectadores*

Applejack: Con razón no las encontraba

Thunderlane estaba atado y Soarin trataba de ayudarlo quedando a últimos lugares. Mientras Rainbow Dash logra pasar a la última etapa el bosque everfree donde simplemente debían pasar lo que se les encontrara.

Rainbow: _No permitiré perder contra Fleetfoot_-pensó

En ese momento Rainbow comenzó a recordar los momentos que paso con Soarin, cuando lo conocio en la boda de Cadence, cuando tuvo la carrera con Soarin y cuando le mostro su lugar especial, Rainbow Dash recordó los grandes momento que tuvo con Soarin y pensó.

Rainbow: _Realmente vale la pena ganar, esto me alejo mucho de Soarin y yo solo me preocupo de la carrera_-pensó

Fleetfoot: Nunca te distraigas Rainbow-se burlo

Discord hiso los arboles que los rodeaban mas grandes haciendo que muchos perdieran la vista de donde iban realmente, mientras Fleetfoot sobre paso a Rainbow Dash por mucho.

Discord hiso los arboles que los rodeaban mas grandes haciendo que muchos perdieran la vista de donde iban realmente, mientras Fleetfoot sobre paso a Rainbow Dash por mucho.

Fleetfoot: Esta será mi venganza-dijo

Fleetfoot logra ver uno de los arboles que es estaba más viejo y suelto en eso aprovecho u lo derrumbo provocando que callera sobre Rainbow Dash y aplastándola.

Fleetfoot: Hasta nunca-dijo alejándose

Rainbow: AHHHHH, no puedo liberarme-dijo tratando de soltarse pero el árbol era muy pesado.

!AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR¡

Rainbow: ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto preocupada

Rainbow atrapada logra ver a lo lejos que se acercaba lobos de bosque con intenciones de atacarla

Rainbow: Oh no, !AUXILIO¡

Espero les este gustando, este es el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente será el último y se terminara la historia, por favor dejen sus reviews ¿creen que valga la pena que Rainbow Dash gane la carrera?.

Les deseo a todos un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	9. La gran meta (FINAL)

AMOR A GRAN VELOCIDAD

Capitulo 9: La gran meta

Fleetfoot parecía que se había salido con la suya, Rainbow Dash estaba atrapada en un árbol que le cayó en sima y se acercaban lobos de bosque.

Rainbow: Oh no, !AUXILIO¡

Rainbow Dash parecía que estaba perdida, los lobos de bosque cada vez acercaban más hasta que saltaron y atacaron a Rainbow Dash, pero...fueron detenidos.

Soarin: Dashie, rápido intenta soltarte y huye

Soarin estaba a punto de ser comido literalmente estaba en la boca del lobo de bosques haciendo fuerza para no ser comido pero logra soltarse y le destruye la cabeza al lobo.

Rainbow: !SOARIN¡-dijo preocupada

Soarin rápidamente intenta mover el árbol que atrapo a Rainbow Dash y los lobos comenzaron a moverse cada vez más, pero Soarin lo consigue libera a Rainbow Dash del árbol pero está muy lastimada, Soarin y Rainbow logran escapar volando Soarin ayudo a Rainbow porque casi ya no volaba.

Rainbow: Gracias, Soarin-dijo sonroja y desmayándose

Soarin: De nada-digo ayudándola a volar

Tiempo después lograron alejarse y estar a salvo, Rainbow Dash sufrió muchos daño, sufrió quemaduras, golpes y casi no volaba, y entonces despierta.

Rainbow: *AGH*

Soarin: ¿Estás bien?-pregunto muy preocupado

Rainbow: Soarin...gracias-dijo muy débil

Soarin se sentó al lado de ella muy tristes por todo lo que ha pasado.

Soarin: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rainbow: ¿Donde está Thunderlane?

Soarin: le pedí que siguiera la carrera, todos fueron descalificados por Discord y no quería que la carrera acabe sin que nadie fuera ganador

Rainbow: Soarin yo...no estoy bien, yo...lo siento mucho, deje que mi enojo con Fleetfoot me cegara y ahora mírame, casi no puedo volar

Soarin: Te recuperaras-dijo abrazándola con su ala

Rainbow: Y lo peor...hice que nuestra amistad estuviera por terminar, todo esto me alejo de mis amigas y de ti-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Soarin: Está bien, eso quedo en el pasado, lo importante es lo reconociste y...también es mi culpa.

Rainbow: No solo yo soy la culpable.

Soarin: Dashie, está bien ahora volvemos a ser amigos-dijo sonriendo

Rainbow: Después de todo?-lo miro y sonrió-gracias

Ambos se sonrojaron al mirarse, todo fue perdonado, Soarin abraza mas a Rainbow al mirarse comenzaron a acercar sus caras cerrando los ojos a punto de besarse...

Discord: Oh, eso es tan tierno

Rainbow: !AAAAAHHHHHH¡ D-Discord...nos viste...-dijo sonrojada y nerviosa

Discord: Así es, lo vi todo-dijo sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos

Soarin: Bueno supongo que harás que nos descalifiquen

Discord: Claro que no, lo escuche de ustedes me ha conmovido e hicieron que mi corazón lata como si lo golpearan-dijo mostrando su corazón saltando de su pecho

Rainbow: Y...¿qué harás ahora?

Discord: Lo correcto

Discord su magia para curar las heridas De Rainbow y Soarin, Rainbow Dash estaba curada ya podía volver a volar.

Soarin y Rainbow: !GRACIAS¡

Discord: Ahora quiero que ganen la carrera

Soarin: Pero como, está muy lejos y Fleetfoot nos lleva la delantera.

Discord: Acaso me olvidas

Discord os llevo justo de vuelta a Cloudsdale donde podían ver a Fleetfoot compitiendo con Thunderlane.

Discord: Ahora vuelen como el viento.

Rainbow Dash y Soarin volvieron a la carrera y alcanzaron a Thunderlane.

Fleetfoot: !QUÉ¡ cómo es posible-dijo enojada

Rainbow: Ahora veraz.

Fleetfoot: No, hice demasiado para perder

Rainbow Dash estaba devuelta empatad con Fleetfoot y 2 pasos atrás Soarin y Thunderlane, solo debían llegar a la línea de meta y pasar el tornado.

Estaban llegando, entonces se genero el tornado, todos lo esquivan pero se generan otros 2 tornados que había creado Discord al inicio de la carrera.

Discord: Uy, debí deshacerme de las trampas antes

Fleetfoot, Rainbow Dash y Thunderlane logran esquivarlos pero Soarin cae y es disparado fuera de la carrera a punto de chocar.

Rainbow: Oh no

Thunderlane y Rainbow Dash dejaron la carrera a un lado al irse quedaron descalificados, volaron rápidamente y logran salvar a Soarin.

Soarin: Dashie, Thunderlane pero la carrera.

Thunderlane: Primero mi capitán-dijo sonriendo

Rainbow: Prometo no volver a cometer esos errores-dijo sonrojada

Fleetfoot había ganado y fue a donde estaban las princesas y Spitfire para recibir alabanzas y luego llegaron Los demás

Fluttershy: Oh no Rainbow perdió-dijo entristecida

Pinkie: Uy, tan cerca de cumplir su sueño

Entonces Spitfire comenzaron a decir lo último.

Spitfire: Atención, en vista de lo que ha pasado los ganadores son...Rainbow Dash y Thunderlane

Rainbow: Ganamos? ¿pero cómo?

Thunderlane: Si fuimos descalificados

Spitfire: Sí pero si recuerdan las reglas sabrán el porqué, además ustedes dieron sus vidas para intentar salvar a sus compañeros cuando necesitaban ayuda y eso merece ser un ganador, Thunderlane y Rainbow Dash son ahora miembros oficiales de los Wonderbolts

Rainbow: Oh que emoción, que emoción, que emoción

Fleetfoot: Que, rayos

Spitfire: En cuanto a ti Fleetfoot, fuiste egoísta malvada y pusiste en peligro a muchos, estas oficialmente expulsada de los Wonderbolts y no quiero que muestres tu cara nunca más.

Fleetfoot se fue llorando del lugar.

Celestia: Felicidades a los 2, desde ahora son los nuevos Wonderbolts-dijo a los ganadores

Spitfire: Pero antes, Rainbow Dash has demostrado que aún en las buenas y en las malas siempre aprendes y ayudas a los demás eso a mi parecer merece mucho más...Rainbow Dash ahora eres miembro del más grande equipo de elite de los Wonderbolts.

Rainbow: Significa que...

Spitfire: Estas en mi equipo conmigo y Soarin

Pinkie: SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIII, viva Rainbow Dash

Scootalo: Bravo, sabía que ganaría

Soarin: Felicidades Dashie-dijo abrazándola

Ambos se sonrojaron, se miraron por un pequeño rato.

Soarin: Yo...Te amo Dashie-dijo nervioso

Rainbow: Yo...también te amo...no soy mucho de sentimientos pero...desde que te conocí quise pasar más tiempo contigo y...bueno ya sabes...

Soarin esta vez la no dudo y la beso, ambos cerraron los ojos con un beso muy duradero, Rarity al verlo se desmayo de la emoción, todos quedaron tan conmovidos por la nueva pareja.

Finalmente Rainbow Dash cumplió su sueño de ser un Wonderbolt y conocer a su alma gemela Soarin.

*10 años después*

En el hospital.

Pinkie: Uy, estoy tan emocionada-dijo saltando

Rarity: Esto será un momento tan hermoso

Soarin: Estoy tan nervioso

Doctor: Señor Soarin-dijo un saliendo del salón

Soarin: Y bien Doctor

Doctor: Felicidades es una niña

Las amigas y Soarin entraron al salón y vieron Rainbow Dash cargando su hija .

Soarin se sentó al lado de su esposa Rainbow Dash para conocer a su hija.

Soarin: Mírala es hermosa, es igual a su madre-dijo muy feliz y conmovido

Rainbow: Y con los ojos de su padre-dijo llorando de la emoción con su hija

Twilight: ¿Ya le pusieron un nombre?

Soarin: Sí su nombres es...

Rainbow: "RAINBOW XTREM" (Arcoíris extremo)

Rainbow: Estoy segura que ella será mucho más asombrosa que yo-dijo abrazando a su hija y su esposo con todos sus amigos y amigas a su lado.

FIN

Espero les allá gustado la verdad nunca pensé que tuviera visitas este fanfic agradezco a todos por sus reviews.

Agradecimientos especiales a PEGASISTER DEL CORAZON quien me inspiro a crear esta historia.

Agradecimiento especial a MrBrony25, Twi Pie2 y Adagio 5682 por apoyar y seguir este fic desde el principio.

Ya subi una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado espero que sea romántico pero esta vez es de Celestia y Discord su historia narrada desde su infancia hasta la actualidad narrada por Discord.

Como agradecimiento les quería dejar links de descarga con un pack para decorar su PC de MLP pero no pude, así que si alguien le gustaría el pack se los puedo enviar por correo sin ningún problema, descuiden no tiene ningún virus ya los analice.

El Pack contiene:

-iconos

-fondos de pantalla

-Mascotas ponis que jugaran en su PC mientras hacen cualquier cosa, tendrán a Rainbow Dash volando en su PC

-Y muchas otras cosas más

Muchas gracias, les deseo un muy buen día y una muy feliz navidad


End file.
